the memoirs of daniel mcbride
by Paperchazur
Summary: sorry for putting this in the wrong category i couldnt find one about memiors so i put it in my life and younger.


dec 28 2005.

I was born in a small town of new Brunswick new jersey.i was premature and wade 4 pounds. my mother had worked very hard to make my life perfect.my grandparents had over 10 million in the bank. they owned a company named langer construction and development.llc

link:

Langer Construction

2930 Del Prado Blvd # D, Cape Coral, FL 33904

(239) 540-0*

https/g.co/kgs/noMVBE

 **mommy**

my mother was a great woman. she loved me to death.literally.

she had a condition named Familial dysautonomia(FD), sometimes calledRiley–Day syndrome[1]andhereditary sensory and autonomic neuropathytype III(HSAN-III), is a disorder of theautonomic nervous systemwhich affects the development and survival of sensory, sympathetic and some parasympatheticneuronsin the autonomic and sensorynervous systemresulting in variable symptoms, includinginsensitivity to pain, inability to produce tears, poor growth, and labile blood pressure (episodic hypertension and postural hypotension). People with FD have frequent vomiting crises, pneumonia, problems with speech and movement, difficulty swallowing, inappropriate perception of heat, pain, and taste, as well as unstable blood pressure and gastrointestinal dysmotility.

she had always been very feeble and thin. she was short.4.9 to be exact.

she always had trouble balancing.

her sense of hot and cold where always off.one of her freinds sat on a stove and didnt feel it. wow they must have some ass problems now.

when she had my baby brother she became very weak.she would constantly slide down into a chair every chance she could.

this was my 3d month of kindergarten.

2 months later i would have no mom.

one night. this is a bit hard for me to share but. she said goodnight to me and went to bed.the next morning she wouldn't wake up.and i was like

what the fudge mommy come on i have to go to school.i didnt want to go to my dad because me and him weren't close realy at the time. like i loved him and he loved me i just didnt know him.

so i told my dad and so an hour later the paramedics where called and she was taken to the hospital. my grandma took me to school that day. (she was 2 minutes away from us)

around 20 days later she came back.

we had dinner and i went to bed.

mommy:goodnight.

those where the last words i ever heard from her.

i woke up in happiness because my mommy was home.i rushed to her room.

again she wouldn't wake up.

i told my dad.

around a week later i was sitting in hope hospice. 6 years old.playing with a paper plane.

my mom the night she came back had somehow not gotten enough air because of how weak her lungs where. she was like breathing out of a straw.(metiforicly)

she was brain dead.

and she passed the friday after the day i saw her.i cried so mutch.

skipping all the small things. in douring 3d grade we moved to maryland.

it was horrid but i got used to it.

 **the transition**

twas the 12th of December. i was in our car with my dad and little brother.

dad: can i ask you something.

me:sure

dad:promise you wont judge

.

me: if course i wont judge

dad:ok um. when i was made i felt like a girl.but in a guys body.and i want to fully be a girl. im getting a sex change

me: you where always very feminine

the clothes in your closet scream yes queen when you open the closet.

And then i found out my dad is my new mom.but for honor of my mom she is mommy and my dad/mom is mom.

so now where am i at.

Dec 28 2017

kelly:happy birthday you are 12

me:thank you so mutch

thats kelly my bff.

she is awsome

she texted happy birthday to me first

did my girlfriend even text me happy birthday

no

this is my life leading up to now

well the good parts.

comment for a part 2 of the boring stuff in my life.check out my youtube at

...

https//channel/uc44t0kwkjpdph3nm1rhicna

and my instagramn at

https//mcbridedaniel75/

and my discord at

https/discord.gg/HSZxs6

hope you enjoyed reading about my life bieeeee


End file.
